I want to entertain you
by TheWeirdDane
Summary: Somewhat part of a series with plot-less smut and 'entertainment'. Some 'categories' of BDSM. FinSu. Rated M for obvious reasons.


**Somewhat human AU, apparently. I haven't really seen something more extreme than light bondage done for these guys so I figured I would write some. I have no experience with this sort of thing, but I've done a bit of research and tried it on my arm some times. I like it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters in it. **

* * *

It was a completely normal spring day. The sun was shining from a gorgeous king's blue sky free of clouds and birds eagerly circled each other as well as they circled trees. Children were playing outside, laughing, chatting and playing with their skipping ropes. Some of them were drawing with coloured chalk on the walkway. Others were sitting outside the houses or under the trees, talking and giggling.

The animals could also feel spring approach. Birds were chirping and cats basking in the sun on low garden walls while dogs were allowed to run and jump around as they wished, though of course with a certain amount of control from their owners. Once in a while, if you were patient, you could see squirrels run across the grass and crawl into the trees.

The grass they crossed was green, fresh and lush. Swaying in a gentle breeze that swept over the ground, it looked like a beautiful carpet with the ability to utter soft whispers, and able to gently brush the children's ankles, their hands and occasionally their entire bodies when they rolled around.

Today was also a warm day. It might be only the beginning of spring but the temperature was still above average. Something that people took advantage of. So did the Finn living in the house just across a park filled with people. From a window, Tino watched the people with a wide smile on his face. At one point, he wanted to join them. The weather was nice and he had a day off, so he could easily just put on some other clothes and run out to them. As he was always smiling, it would hardly be an issue to find people willing to spend time with him.

But Tino was having other plans. Today was not just any spring day. He felt… weird. A wonderful tingling sensation seemed to have occupied his body and his eyes had a more playful shine than usually. The smile on his face was cunning, thoughtful. Knowing. It was when he felt like this that he knew he and Berwald would have some really intense 'private time' later today. Usually, he was not the type of person who would outright say that he wanted to have sex. In fact, he was a bit shy about it and he would usually blush, just a little, when anyone asked about his and Berwald's sex life but only because that was a private matter.

What he did with his partner in the bedroom – or the shower, or the couch, or the kitchen, or the office, or wherever Tino wanted it to be – was nothing others needed to know.

They probably wouldn't believe it, anyway. Tino was that person who seemed sugar-sweet and angel like on the outside but on the inside was entirely different. Sure, he was still cute and gentle, and he would still treat you with utmost respect but his attitude towards certain people changed drastically when he was alone with them.

Like when he was alone with Berwald. It still surprised the Swede to see how quickly his partner could change personality. It could be a slow process stretching over several hours, or it could happen in the blink of an eye. You never knew with Tino.

And this was definitely one of the things that kept Berwald interested in Tino. He never knew exactly what the blond-haired boy was thinking and you should be lucky to find a glimpse of it in his big and violet eyes. He was mysterious, alluring, even if he often spoke his opinions.

He was endearing. Chatty and witty, yet with some sides you just couldn't figure out.

Likewise, you never knew where sex went with him. He could be the most traditional man ever imaginable as well as he could be shockingly hardcore and rough for his size and appearance. Berwald liked both sides of him equally much.

He liked the traditional side because he was like that himself – Berwald was a very traditional man in just about every respect, ranging from the holidays like Christmas and Valentine's Day to how you treated strangers. He would never do anything different than what he had always done. Following his own rules and his own footsteps, Berwald managed to never become boring. Tino didn't know how he did it. Everything he did was predictable and guessing what he would do on certain days was never hard.

Yet, Tino had never thought him boring, not even once.

Berwald liked the eccentric side because he was allowed to see it – he was personally scared of frightening his precious Finnish partner and he would never do the things to him that Tino did. But it was endearing, alluring (not to mention nearly painfully arousing) to hear the smaller man whisper sensual words into his ear or feel the handcuffs being slipped around his wrists and tied to the headboard. Knowing that he could only obey whatever Tino had in mind was something that Berwald had come to relish. A whole lot, even.

Because when Tino took control, he did it in a way that convinced Berwald that he would never, ever find a partner he trusted as much as Tino. He trusted that Tino would not take this too far, trusted that Tino trusted _him_. And being trusted by a small and skinny man when you yourself looked like a bear without fur surely was something.

Tino laughed whenever Berwald made this comparison which he did quite often, just to hear the precious sound of bubbling laughter that rose from the Finn's chest and so easily slipped past his lips. Berwald had never laughed easily. It was awkward for him. It sounded more like an engine that wouldn't start. And yet, Tino still loved it.

Tino heard shuffling footsteps behind him but didn't turn away from the window. The smile spread wider across his face as he felt a pair of strong, yet gentle arms be put around his slim waist. Soft lips touched a loving kiss to the shell of his ear.

"'Morn," Berwald grunted and rested his chin on the top of Tino's head.

"Morning, sleepy," Tino answered. Berwald liked to sleep in when he had a day off. Which happened more often than not, really. He could practically work from home most of the time as their house was made to satisfy a man that felt the need to build everything himself. Working in IKEA, though, was probably also a big part of it.

Berwald was the best architect, designer _and_ handyman they had at the local store and he was often allowed to work at home because his colleagues and boss knew that he would get his job done no matter what.

"Anything plan'd for t'day?"

Tino was smirking but Berwald couldn't see his face.

"I have something planned for to_night_," he corrected. The Swede grunted again but this time in a much livelier manner.

They both knew that they would then spend the entire day teasing each other, testing how far they could go before jumping the other and take them right then and there, with no thoughts of place or time.

Usually, it was Tino who won. You might think that Berwald was able to control himself to such a degree that not even Tino's wriggling butt or his shamefully loud and lewd moans when he was doing hard work – which is, by the way, not a pun or innuendo – could make him lose his cool.

It really happened more often than not that Berwald had to give in to his lust the first. And it would always start with an innocent laugh from the smaller man which only set Berwald's already burning heart that much more aflame. It was unbearable, the way that Tino could control him without saying a single word to him. Unbearable to think that something as innocent as a _laugh_ could make him lose the last bit of restraints he might have.

Throughout the day, Berwald grew more and more frustrated. Tino was being even better at not reacting to his teasing and had even become better at doing it to Berwald.

'_It should be forbidden_,' Berwald thought as he watched the Finn dance around. '_He's not even wearing something that should make me react like this!_' But indeed, the Swede was steadily growing impatient and slightly frustrated by Tino's ever sweet and innocent appearance, though he could see the mischievous shine play in the bright violet eyes whenever they made eye contact.

It couldn't be clearer that Tino was going to be anything but innocent in the night.

And suddenly, it was time for dinner. Before Berwald knew of it, he could hear pots and pans scramble around in the kitchen and Tino's humming seemed to fill the Swede's mind so that he couldn't think of anything but what his wonderful partner would be saying and what desires he would unleash later.

While Tino made dinner Berwald began to clean the house. It was already pretty clean but a little more never hurt, he believed. Besides, he needed something to distract his hands with. Night was getting closer. He cast a glance out the window as he passed by and with an excited chill found that it was completely dark outside.

"Whatcha makin'?" he asked loudly so he could be heard over the sound of sizzling pans and plates clinking together.

"I won't tell," the Finn nearly sang and popped his head out of the kitchen to send Berwald an alluring stare. "It's a surprise."

Berwald sighed. Tino knew very well that he preferred to know what he would be eating before it was on the way down his throat. Of course, Tino normally understood this and would give a detailed description of what he had been making but sometimes, like now, he just liked to use every single thing he could to tease Berwald.

And Berwald knew that Tino knew that he was damn good at it.

It was incredibly frustrating.

And it was incredibly seductive.

It was all the small things Tino did. When he was humming, it could be stretching a certain tone just a second too long so it sounded like a half moan. When he was dancing around in the house – something he did very often – it could be that small but special sway of the hips. When he was conversing with Berwald, it could be the slow and thoughtful blink of an eye.

Everything he did somehow managed to affect the otherwise calm and stoic Swede. How Tino did it was a mystery to him. Tino looked like any other normal man, there was nothing particularly special about his physical appearance. Of course, Berwald knew that all he loved about the man was on the inside – it was the thoughts, the personality (even the insane side he couldn't stop loving) and just _him_. If Tino had been a woman, Berwald would have been straight as a board but even though Tino was a man, Berwald was _not_ straight as a spring.

He would not, under any circumstances, let anyone boss him around. He would never bow to anyone and even towards Tino he was reluctant to do it. Berwald was a proud man and he would definitely not give anyone reason to believe that he was under Tino's control. Berwald was damn well able to state his opinion, even to Tino, and he was definitely not afraid of a possible fight.

More than that, he wasn't "your usual gay guy". No freaking way he would jump into a skirt or a dress – though it might be that Tino had once suggested it with bright red cheeks and a foot loosely scraping over the floor, and though it might be that Berwald had considered it – just because of his sexuality. He wouldn't go around and say things like "Oh dear, no, those shoes don't match your eyes _at all_, honey!" and he most certainly wouldn't be the most fashionable guy around. Of course, there was nothing wrong with looking good but he was not even close to care about the way he dressed.

If the clothes covered up his body and he didn't look like a certain obnoxious Dane, then all was good and well.

Dinner passed by without anything special happening. If you didn't label Tino-seductively-running-his-foot-up-and-down-Berw ald's-legs-while-smiling-sweetly special, that is. The Swede did everything he could to not show how much the touches – which, frankly, were quite innocent – affected him and he did manage to hide it. His hands didn't shake the tiniest bit as he continued to eat and his stare didn't falter for one second. Neither did his lips purse in a smile when he saw Tino blush ever so slightly.

Berwald was determined not to show any reaction to Tino's advances. Not before it really went crazy. He could feel it would be such a night. Tino had something planned which meant that Berwald didn't have a chance in the world to protest, resist or back out. Not that he wanted to, of course. When Tino took control, it was something entirely different from their usual sex. Not that there was anything wrong with that, not at all, Tino just sometimes liked to spice things up a bit.

How he did the things he then did was a complete mystery to Berwald. He had learned, though, not to question the other, unless he wanted a seriously rough treatment that could easily give associations to a certain Prussian's and German's way of doing 'it'. And Berwald had to admit that he wasn't quite a fan of that.

This, of course, Tino had been told and he had made sure to never take it that far again, as well as excused at least three times whenever they made eye contact for the next week.

Dinner ended. When the food was gone and Berwald started feeling a little drowsy, despite the excited beating of his heart, he pulled himself up from the chair, collected their plates and took them to the kitchen. He was halfway through cleaning them when he felt something small yet oddly heavy lean against his back. Then he felt warm and secure hands fold over his eyes and steal away his sight while a soft chuckle was blown into his ear.

"Don't worry about cleaning the dishes," Tino said with a low and strange voice and leaned heavier against the big Swede. He knew that Berwald was sturdy and he wasn't easily swayed. Especially not by Tino's body weight. "You'll have a hell of a job with cleaning yourself and me when I'm done with you."

The Finn smiled winningly when he heard the Swede's breath hitch in his throat.

This was almost too easy.

The Swede dropped the plates into the sink and tried to turn around but Tino was being unusually stubborn. His hands didn't leave Berwald's eyes, but instead got him to stand where he was by applying a slight amount of force.

"Come on, I know you are eager," the smaller man nearly purred, the hot breath brushing against Berwald's ear and making chills rush up and down his spin. The small hair in his neck stood up. Tino noticed, chuckled lightly and carefully let a finger brush over them, pulling a long and deep sound from the Swede.

"I've let go o' what's in m' hands," Berwald simply replied, his voice, surprisingly, unchanged despite his heart which was beating like crazy. Tino smiled.

"Then," he continued and opened his mouth to let his tongue dart out and against the other's ear, slowly licking up the shell and finishing with a hard kiss to the neck, "how about taking hold of… something?"

The innuendo was impossible to ignore, even for Berwald who wasn't known for his ability to perceive sexual innuendos.

"I thought ya would start."

"But of course. Come with me."

Tino was quick to lead Berwald towards his place of choice – anywhere but the bedroom. They had it done it in the bedroom so often that it was starting to lose it magic. Therefore, Tino had announced himself boss when it came to deciding where to have their more intimate session. He was also in charge of the program – something that Berwald didn't mind in the slightest. Of course, he got to decide, too, but it was more often than not Tino who decided what they would be doing and what their roles would be.

This time, he led the Swede into their living room. It was spacious and richly furniture. Whenever their playtime took place in here, Berwald always wondered what Tino would come up with. If they were going to use the couch, the armchair, up against the bookcase, on the table or whatever. So far, they had never done either of that. He didn't know if he hoped that would change but a small voice in the back of his head said that it couldn't hurt trying. He agreed with the voice and noticed with surprise that the coffee table was covered with a sheet.

Berwald was ordered to sit on the couch and he didn't do anything else but that as he saw Tino rummage around the room. He got a frown on his face when he saw the other pull out several candles and light them but they were just put on a big plate on the rectangular table beneath the TV. Tino turned around, looking at the Swede with glistening eyes and an oddly confident grin which only made Berwald go even madder with desire.

With slow and measured steps, Tino went to switch off the lights. The room was immediately enveloped in darkness, except for the burning candles which cast a somewhat gloomy, somewhat thrilling light over them and their surroundings.

"Take off your tie," he then commanded, speaking slowly but with all the confidence he could muster. Which was quite a bit. It always surprised Berwald to hear how confident and self-secure his Tino could sound; it wasn't often he did that and maybe that was why it counted as another huge turn-on. And he knew that Tino knew this, and he knew that Tino used it to his advantage.

Berwald wasn't late in granting Tino his wish. The scent of the candles – a tad sweet but very light aroma – along with a whiff of excitement filled his nostrils. He could practically smell how excited Tino was and it was no use denying that the smell didn't come from himself as well.

As he began taking off the tie, Tino walked over to him and when the tie was just in front of his eyes, Tino grabbed his hands and made him stop. His breathing ceased for a second with a sharp inhale of air. Tino was silent as he got the hands to let go of the long piece of silk and instead took it between his own fingers. Carefully and gently, yet with a firm grip, he tied the ends together behind the Swede's head, making sure the knot wouldn't come undone by accident. Berwald sat completely still and let Tino have his way with the soft silk. Small but feathery fingers gently ran over it, sometimes missing the edge and giving the heated skin beneath a teasing touch, causing the thumping heart to skip a beat.

Then the fingers proceeded to run through the soft, blond hair, tugging here and pulling there until Berwald's head was bent backwards in a way that turned his breathing troubled.

This was the time Tino chose to position himself over the Swede's lap, casually sitting so he could easily feel the bulge in Berwald's pants. It wasn't big – yet – but Tino had yet to go to work. Without a warning and without a sign, except, maybe, for the feeling of someone getting closer, Tino leaned forward and captured Berwald's lips with his own, yanking lightly at the front of the shirt before him. A chill ran down his spine when he could feel more than hear the breath hitch in Berwald's throat before the kiss was happily returned.

It was only for a moment – a moment so short but yet enough – that their lips seemed to merge completely and move in harmony, knowing the other pair better than most people knew their own pockets and knowing exactly what would come after each movement. It never became boring. Despite knowing the every move of the other's lips, kissing was never uninteresting. If it was because their love for one another was so great and clear they didn't know and they had never really given it much thought. It worked for them, so why think about it and maybe end up finding something they were not happy about?

When he pulled away, Berwald's lips were still slightly parted, as if hoping and waiting for more. Tino merely chuckled and stroked his cheek affectionately before he took the ends of the tie and grabbed Berwald's hands to tie them together with it. This resulted in the Swede having his hands bound together behind his head, with little or no room separating them.

The bigger man shifted a bit on the couch in a way that would have made his shirt crawl up a bit and expose a well-trained stomach if Tino hadn't been sitting on it. Instead it stretched and clung to his body, revealing muscles and a strong figure even through the material. Tino hummed approvingly but still decided that the shirt would have to go.

It wouldn't be good to have it ruined. It was a nice shirt.

He began unbuttoning the shirt with quick and precise fingers and proceeded to push it up as far as it could go until the bound hands stopped him.

"Get up," he said in a sensual tone and beckoned the other to follow with a hand running along his jaw before removing himself from the Swede's lap. Berwald was not late in toeing the line. When he was once more standing on his feet, it was easy to see how his chest rose and fell rapidly, and his breathing was nearly audible in the silent room.

Tino's fingers ran over his chest, pulling one nipple while tweaking the other, and he relished in the gasps and groans that Berwald did his best to stifle but to no avail, before he let them slide lower and lower. He felt the muscles right under the soft skin of the stomach contract and he could almost feel the goose bumps appear all over when he gently cupped the Swede's crotch which he continued to palm for a few seconds. Berwald let such gorgeous noises fall from his lips as he did so and Tino was sure that Berwald did it on purpose to turn him on.

Not that that was needed, though. Tino was already halfway hard.

His hand moved up just a few centimetres and found the fly of Berwald's pants. He pulled it down and let a finger slip into the pants, teasingly stroke the hard member. He was rewarded with a slight hiss and he looked up, a small smirk tugging at his lips. With both hands, he unbuttoned the pants and dropped them to the floor. Berwald didn't need any instructions to know that he should step out of them so he did it by himself before Tino had even given the order.

This got the Finn to smile and he was nearly sad that Berwald couldn't see how dirty and confident it was.

"Very good," he purred and leant up to press a kiss to his neck, feeling the pulse race as if chased by the Devil. Berwald hummed contently and tipped his head to the side, granting Tino better access but when he did this, the Finn stopped. Berwald let out a disappointed sound.

"We should get a hook. You look good with your hands tied together like that. What do you say?" By the mere thought of it – Berwald standing on the floor with spread legs and his arm high in the air, tied together with a leash fastened to a hook in the ceiling – Tino decided that it was a good idea. If Berwald liked the idea, of course. He would never do anything that wasn't consensual. Berwald had to find the idea appealing before Tino would go out of his way to make it happen.

Berwald nodded, his lips still slightly apart as his breathing sped up, also indulging himself in the fantasy.

"I didn't hear you _say_ anything."

Tino pinched a nipple while shooting a quick glance over his shoulder, in the direction of the candles. Berwald took a sharp inhale of air and even in the dim light, it was easy to see how he flushed.

"I'd like that," he said, his voice hoarse. Tino smiled.

"Good. For now, though…" He grabbed the line of the other's boxers and carefully pulled them down, feeling chills and goose bumps shake him as Berwald sighed deeply and let his head fall back a bit. As before, no instructions were needed and the Swede stepped a bit to the side, stepping out of the underwear and standing – almost – completely naked before Tino.

For a moment, none of them moved and none of them said something. Tino took his time admiring as much of the body before him as he could; muscular and trained without being too much. A pretty head with slightly hollow, pink cheeks and a wet, rosy mouth, a fine torso with a sharp outline of the muscles and two nipples, a flat abdomen with a clear six-pack and a gorgeous groin and crotch. The candles didn't prove enough light to see the details clearly but it didn't matter. Tino had seen them so many times that there was no need for light.

"Lay down on the table," he whispered, leading Berwald to the coffee table where the Swede carefully sat down and laid back. This meant that he got closer to the light of the candles and the way they made his body appear didn't help on Tino's almost animalistic wish to take him. The skin seemed golden-brown and held a feeble glow.

The sheet was pleasant to lie upon but Berwald still felt as if he lied on needles. His skin was tingling and prickling with anticipation. He shifted a bit to make himself more comfortable but stopped moving the instant he heard Tino's voice from somewhere left of him.

"Berwald, do you remember the day we watched that movie where the main characters dripped candle wax on each other?"

Berwald frowned lightly – what kind of question was that in this situation? – but nodded. He remembered it pretty clearly. Tino had seemed somewhat interested in the idea and had afterwards asked how Berwald felt about hot wax and Berwald had said he didn't mind it which got Tino's face to light up with excitement, and-

…

Oh.

"I remember it."

"You said you didn't mind it."

"Mh." He had a very clear idea where this was going and his heart sped up a tad more. Tino was going to drip candle wax on him, wasn't he? Of course he was, otherwise he wouldn't have mentioned that movie. Berwald instantly got a bit more excited but also nervous. While it was true he didn't mind candle wax – in fact, he played with it a lot in his childhood – he wasn't so sure about how he would react to have it running down his body.

But hey. It was new and it was interesting.

"Ya can do it," he said before Tino had had a chance to say anymore or even suggest the idea. Berwald was very sure that Tino smiled but as he was deprived of his sight, he couldn't get a confirmation of this.

"I wasn't going to ask permission, Berwald," the Finn stated, his voice strict and booming with confidence.

"Sure ya weren't."

For his cheekiness, Berwald received a hard slap to the ass. It surprised him greatly and he couldn't help a gasp mixed with a moan leaving his mouth. He didn't say anymore but a smirk was playing across his face.

Then there was silence for a while. How long Berwald had no chance to know, but just before he asked, he felt something very warm land on his chest. It was warm enough to have him gasp again, not to mention the sudden pain. Because it actually hurt, though it was… in a pleasant way. It was a kind of pain that only lasted for a second or two before the warm, dripping sensation took over, making him take a sharp inhale of air that was slowly let out again with a shiver. The hot wax quickly stiffened on his torso, creating a layer which heat didn't wear off too soon. Not warm enough to burn his skin but maintaining a comfortable temperature.

He moved a bit, feeling how the stiffening wax made his skin feel thick and leathery. Interesting.

As he waited for the next drop of wax, Berwald imagined Tino's smile, how it had to be crooked, just a tiny bit. He didn't know where it would fall or how much it would be, and it only made it all that more intense. His skin was tingling, screaming for more.

Tino poured a stream of wax on his chest, leading across his torso so that Berwald arched his back lightly and moaned behind his closed teeth, the constant flow of something so hot making him feel even hotter. His cock was twitching by each drop of melted paraffin that ran over his body. When Tino led the stream towards his nipples, Berwald inhaled another bit of air with a sharp sound, writhing in pleasure.

The longer the trail became, the more painful but also arousing it grew and just when it landed on his nipples, an intense and incredibly stinging pain ran through him, causing his back to arch even more and the sound that escaped him was one of utmost pleasure. Behind the blindfold, his eyes were firmly closed, while his hands had curled into fists, nails digging into the soft skin of his palms.

He heard Tino's precious chuckle and then felt a hand move up his leg, starting from the knee. But how could he possibly endure both factors for his pleasure? Tino's hand slowly ran up his leg, stroking his inner thigh and with his soft fingers contradicting the burning pain of the hot wax that was no longer dripped onto him, although the heat still lingered on his skin.

"I'm assuming you like this?" Tino's salacious voice asked and Berwald was helpless but to whimper and nod wildly.

He liked it lot. Probably more than what was good for him but he couldn't suppress a desire to try more. Wondering what kinds of hidden pleasures lay within the hot and liquid material and wondering whether or not this would become an actual thing for Tino and him.

"Do you want more?"

Berwald nodded fiercely again, this time so much that it tugged at his hands and he could swear that the cuffs dug into his skin.

"What do you say?"

Tino aggressively slapped his inner thigh, sending jolt after jolt through his body, and he gasped.

"I want more, Master," he moaned and relished in the feeling of the wax solidifying on his chest and nipples. It was strange, felt like it was tickling but it was entirely pleasant.

"Good boy," Tino purred and let the touch of his hand become soft once more when it moved further up, feathery fingers playfully caressing the base of his cock which got the Swede to moan louder. His thighs tensed lightly and he could feel his heart skip a beat.

"Where to drop it next?" Tino mused but what he did was a mystery to the Swede. Suddenly, the hand was gone and he was left with the sensation handcuffs digging into his wrists and wax that slowly cooled. He listened intently, trying to catch a sound of whatever his gorgeous Finn was doing but he might as well not have. He caught no clues of the man's plans, only the sound of objects being moved around a little. He wondered vaguely what they could be.

Little time later, he could sense Tino straddle him and the breath hitched in his throat. Was Tino going to ride him? Maybe while dripping wax onto him? That would be… fantastic. If only he was given a chance to catch a glimpse of Tino's face in pure ecstasy when he lowered himself onto Berwald.

"Tell me what ya're doing," he suddenly said, his voice husky and he once more tried to reach for the Finn, but only found what he had before – it was impossible. How he longed to touch Tino. He desired to run his big and strong hands across Tino's fragile-looking but just as strong body, feeling his smooth and quivering skin beneath his slender fingers.

But the response was only a pinch to the nipple untouched by the candle wax, making Berwald breathe out heavily.

"Do you think," Tino began but his voice was strangely hoarse and low, almost shaking, "that you can command me what to do?"

"Think I'm getting there."

A hard slap landed on his cheek, one that he had not anticipated and his whole body jerked with the shock. There was nothing wrong with it, however. Far from. Tino's hand left a great tingling in its wake.

"Getting cheeky, are we?"

"Yes… Master."

Another slap landed on his face, this time the other cheek. But after this followed Tino's sensual and daring voice that reeked so much of arousal that Berwald nearly moaned for that alone.

"But I suppose the master has to be good to his slave. So listen carefully."

And that, Berwald did. Feeling the weight of Tino's body on his own and the heat of another person, his breathing turned a bit faster but his mind was still set on the wax. Would there come more of it? Where? How much?

"I'm touching myself." This got Berwald to open his eyes behind the soft silk of his tie, eager to see but unable to. As if knowing this, Tino chuckled again. His voice was a tad breathy as he continued, only making the Swede even more intent on getting to see and touch the other.

"With my left hand, imagining it's you who touch me as I rub the tip and smear the precum as I know you love to," a pool of wax – hotter than the previous ones – suddenly landed on Berwald's chest, making him gasp and then moan loudly and obscenely when more trickled down his body, running over his stomach and leaving a red-hot, stinging pain in its wake. It changed the sound from a moan to an outright cry of pleasure, and he writhed beneath Tino who also moaned due to the friction.

"I imagine your fingers grip my cock tight and jerk it roughly, making me pant and quiver," but it wasn't like he needed Berwald for that; the Swede could perfectly well hear how the other was already panting and his small body was quivering on top of his own.

"Think of it as you who rub my nipple, your finger smearing pre-cum all over it as I moan your name, mmhh, _Berwald_." Hereafter, his words got slightly muffled, as if he something was blocking his mouth, and Berwald desperately shook his head to try and get the knot up and the blindfold away so he could look at Tino. A hand grabbed his hair and forced his head to remain still, the fingers slightly sticky with something hot but without a distinct smell.

"Wrong move," Tino snarled, yes, snarled, and now his words were clear again. Berwald could feel him get closer, creating another type of heat than the slowly cooling wax. His breath sped up until Tino kissed him roughly directly on the lips, instantly gaining dominance as he took the Swede by surprise.

Berwald gasped, then groaned and he helplessly opened his mouth to welcome the tongue prodding his lips, instantly letting the slick muscle thrust into his mouth. Aggressively, yet thoroughly, Tino's tongue explored Berwald's damp mouth as if it was the first time. The Swede's body tensed and relaxed time and time again, and he moaned into the other's mouth when their tongues met, mingled and began a long-know dance.

Tino's breath was hot against his own, his fingers aggressively tugging at Berwald's hair even if his head couldn't come closer to the table without breaking the surface. His own cock was heavily beginning to leak pre-cum and he positively whimpered when he felt the Finn move against his member, spreading the fluid.

Suddenly, Tino also whimpered and he broke the kiss, leaving Berwald breathless, yet panting. His heart was beating unbelievably fast, pounding as if it wanted to leave his body.

"I'm preparing myself," Tino breathed out, splaying a hand on Berwald's chest to keep his balance. "One finger at a time, ahh, but only one is in… Mmh, what a shame you can't see me, huh?" he was teasing. Berwald knew it, he was only doing it on purpose and while he was slightly annoyed, it was impossible to deny that it made him even hornier that he already was. His hips snapped upwards, instinct seeking friction, and his cock met with Tino's perfect little ass, making them both sigh.

"Tino," he croaked, fighting to get free of his restraints but in vain. It was a plea, although only the mentioning of his name.

"You really, nngh, want to see?"

"'course," he groaned, turning and moving his body in the hope of getting closer to Tino. "Ya're being lewd and dominant, how can I not want t' see?"

As if these were the magic words, the blindfold was torn off and Berwald was given free view to a Tino with two fingers inside himself, leaning forward and supporting himself on Berwald's chest. His head was held high and his eyes bore into the Swede's, making his face heat up. Tino's lips were slightly parted, quivering ever so lightly, as he thrust two fingers in and out of himself. They made him moan shamelessly but his eyes never left Berwald's.

Berwald's throat suddenly felt dry and the violet spell put on him by the other was not one he could break. Not that he would ever want to.

Even when being so obscene, so unlike himself, Berwald had never seen anything more endearing. Being able to see him only made him that much more eager to touch him, to grab him, hold him down and fuck him so hard he would cry. He desperately wished to switch the roles so he could have his way with Tino, as some sort of payback for what he had been doing to him this whole time.

The Finn sat up a bit more, reached for the candle placed beside him. His eyes glistened with lust and when he held the candle over his body, Berwald couldn't help but hold his breath, just a bit, wondering if Tino would just let a few drops fall or if it would be a whole stream.

"What do you want?" he asked, almost breathless and teasingly tipped the candle a bit, yet without spilling. "And where?"

The Swede's mind was a mess, he couldn't think clear, and not at all where Tino should drip the wax. He didn't say anything, simply stared at the other, swearing that he had never been any more beautiful than now.

As if it would be punishment, the Finn tipped the candle enough to let a stream of melted wax drip onto his stomach, making him moan shamelessly and then cry once more when the stream was taken even lower, the burning pain rolling, sliding down his sides and further down until it reached Tino's thighs. He groaned deeply and closed his eyes for a moment, holding the candle overt the same spot though lowering it, so that the wax was even hotter when it hit Berwald's body. The pain coursed through him, got him to wince and cry. It was just on the verge of being too much, so close to his limit but only close – the line was never crossed.

"We should make a wax mould of your cock, Berwald," Tino moaned, pushing in another finger and whimpering lowly, "so I have something for when I'm alone."

Thinking that such a sweet, little mouth could say such lewd and salacious things was mad but hearing it was alluring, arousing in a way that Berwald didn't comprehend.

"You're so much better than using my fingers, aanngh."

"How 'bout ya use me, then?" Berwald asked desperately, his voice throaty and eyes gleaming with need and want and lust. His hips bucked upwards again and his cock brushed against Tino's ass, making him gasp just lightly.

"Forgot my title." The words were followed with a hard pinch of his nipple that got him to take another sharp inhale of air as his back arched.

"Master," Berwald gasped, "Master, please, fuck me."

Tino visibly shivered by those words and Berwald could all too well feel how he blushed but he was getting desperate. It was embarrassing, though, that this little had gotten him so needy already.

"I can't deny my wonderful partner such a request, can I?" And so, while Tino slowly withdrew the fingers and settled himself against Berwald's throbbing and leaking cock, he set aside the candle. Looking down at Berwald, he gave his member a few hard pumps, eliciting a long moan from the helpless Swede.

"You look beautiful, Berwald. Covered in wax, hands tied together and your body so clearly begging for me." He leaned down to plant a hard kiss to the other's lips. Then he finally guided Berwald's cock to his ass, sighing deeply as it went inside without much lubrication aside from the – rich – pre-cum. In turn, the Swede let yet another moan fall from his lips, completely helpless.

Tino might have been preparing himself and indeed, he wasn't as tight as usually but it was still enough to drive Berwald insane. The more Tino moved down on him, the louder he groaned, until he was finally all the way inside. Then the Finn stopped, shaking all over as his hands rested on the bigger man's wax covered chest.

Their breathing was fast and rugged and Berwald was struggling not to hiss at Tino to continue. He had never felt his knee shake more, and he was pretty sure they would give in as soon as he stood up.

Finally, Tino moved and he didn't go slow. As if he wasn't pained at all, he raised himself almost all the way up and off Berwald's cock, only to lower himself just as much, having the Swede all the way inside him, filling him to the hilt and he whined loudly.

Berwald moaned equally loudly and thrust his hips upwards, meeting Tino's ass hard and spot on. From the wail the Finn gave, he had hit just the perfect place and Berwald grinned, looking up at the Finn as the violet eyes disappeared behind heavy lids.

"Voi… voi vittu," the Finn gasped and repeated the action, this time slowly, deliberately taking his time to drive the Swede as mad as possible.

It worked. Berwald moved his hands from behind his head to around Tino's body, grabbing his shoulders – as well as he could – and sat up on the table, holding the other tightly so that he didn't fall off by the sudden change in positions. Tino yelped but the sound turned into a long, throaty wail when the angle changed and Berwald could hit a tad deeper.

The other man's arm were thrown around Berwald's neck and he pressed himself close against the bigger man's chest, raising and falling, slamming down onto Berwald as if his life depended on it. Feverishly, their lips were forced against each other, eliciting growling, rumbling sound from both men. Their hearts were beating fiercely and they were both sweaty, the hair sticky and breathing rugged.

Feeling the tightness and heat of Tino's insides, Berwald was soon reduced to a mewling mess and the familiar tightness in his chest was moving lower, pooling in his stomach where it left a burning need for release.

The slap of skin against skin was pornographic. Tino's head hung forward, the blond bangs casting darkness over his sweet face as he rocked his hips, rolling them, rendering the Swede madder with every move as he chuckled darkly.

Berwald was throbbing heavily inside Tino, so very close to the edge. He was raving, his words not coherent but definitely Swedish, and his eyes closed in the critical moment where Tino took the candle once more – how he kept it steady remained a mystery – and let the melted paraffin pour over the other's body, beginning at the shoulders and quickly rolling down the heated skin, pooling where they were connected. It also slid down his back, making him arch just a bit.

The nearly scorching pain, along with a twist of Tino's hips and a wanton sound from his lips, was all it took to make Berwald release a deep growl, then cry out as Tino teasingly tightened around him, and the knot in his stomach came undone. He came with a cry, his hands on Tino's body and the fingers boring into the delicate skin, leaving marks.

Seconds later, driven on by Berwald's sweet release, Tino followed, his body tense and constricting around his partner in a way that made him whimper again, and both Tino's seed and the wax covered their bodies. With the hand not holding the candle, Tino left his own mark by holding the man's upper arm tightly, and a throaty snarl erupted from him.

For a moment or many, they sat still, with bodies tense and tight, so close to one another that their heartbeat seemed to be one. The Swede held the Finn tightly, strong and firm hands still tied together yet free enough to grasp the other until they finally let go and weakly ran down the back of Tino's body. His head lolled forward, resting on the shoulder in front of him as he shakily exhaled.

His body was drained from energy and he fell back onto the table, pulling Tino with him without a thought. The smaller man didn't seem to mind, though. He comfortably snuggled closer after having put down the candle, mumbling something in his own weird tongue that Berwald understood nothing of.

They lay there for a while. How long none of them were sure. There was silence until Tino seemed to find the language they shared and both talked. His voice was back to normal, sweet and soft but the confidence still lay beneath the innocent tones.

"We should to this more often."

"Mmh," Berwald agreed, not really caring enough to use proper words. Tino snaked out from his grip and released his hands. They fell down on each side of him. "I need t' get back at ya for this. There's wax on m' shirt."

"Good thing I have a leather one. Easier to wash off," Tino purred and blew out the candle, for a moment enveloping the room in darkness. Then he flicked on the light in the ceiling, momentarily blinding Berwald completely. As his vision came back, he looked down at himself and was – pleasantly – surprised.

"Ya used coloured candles?" Tino nodded, his face graced with a beautiful smirk.

A piece of paper was a good canvas. A naked and willing body was even better.

* * *

**Aaaand done. I apologize for possible poor quality. I haven't written smut in a while but I did my best. **


End file.
